List of characters in the Friday series
The List of characters in the Friday series include fictional characters appearing in the 1995 film Friday, and the sequels, Next Friday and Friday After Next. ''Friday'' Craig Jones Smokey Deebo Debbie Debbie (played by Nia Long) is a friend of Craig's sister, Dana Jones. Debbie has a sister named Felicia/Felisha who is unemployed and is always broke without any money. Debbie has a relationship with Craig, after Smokey asks to find a girlfriend for him, she finds him a unattractive lady. She only appears in the first film. Felicia / Felisha Felicia (or Felisha) (played by Angela Means) is the sister of Debbie, and ex-girlfriend of Deebo. Felicia is a tramp moneyless girl. She asks Smokey to borrow his car but he refuses. She is later seen towards the end, sleeping with Deebo, but Deebo finds someone has gone through his pants so he punches Felicia instantly. She is seen at the end of the film. William "Willie" Jones William "Willie" Jones (played by John Witherspoon) is Craig and Dana's father. He works as a animal control officer (AKA Dog Catcher), but in the third film, he works at a restaurant, he may of quited his job. Willie Jones appears in all Friday films. Betty Jones Betty Jones (played by Anna Maria Horsford) is Craig and Dana's mother. Her job is unknown, but she may be working as a receptionist. She arrives home between 19:00 and 20:00pm (as heard in Friday). Betty Jones appears in Friday and its third film Friday After Next. Dana Jones Dana Jones (played by Regina King) is Craig's sister, and the daughter of William and Betty Jones. Dana is Debbie's friend, she works at beauty parlor. Big Worm Big Worm (played by Faizon Love) is a drug dealer who gives other drug dealers weed and tells them to sell the weed so he can get the money. Big Worm asks "Smokey" to sell all of his weed so he can make £200, but Smokey has a problem selling the weed, in Friday, he has to come up with the £200, and pay back Big Worm. He works sometimes as a ice-cream man. Big Worm tells Smokey that if he doesn't have the money by 10:00pm he's going to kill both Smokey and Craig if they don't have the money. He appears in Friday, and as a "archive footage" in Next Friday. Stanley Stanley (played by Ronn Riser) is a rich businessman who lives on the same street of "The Jones Family". Stanley is a friend of the Jones family, and is part-rich. He appears in the first two films. Mr. and Mrs. Parker Mr. Parker (played by Tony Cox) and Mrs. Parker (played by Kathleen Bradley) are a married couple who are friends of the Jones family. They live across the street of the Jones. A pastor named, Pastor Clever sleeps with Mr. Parker's wife, Mrs. Parker, and is caught sleeping with her. He throws a brick on the back of the pastor's car. He is never seen again. Joi Joi (played by Paula Jai Parker) is Craig's girlfriend, who always mistakenly thinks that Craig is cheating on her whenever a lady is near Craig, such as Debbie and Felisha. Joi only appears in the first film. Red Red (played by DJ Pooh) is also a animal control officer. He only appears in the first film. Red lets Deebo borrow his bike, but Deebo magnificently punches Red in the eye and he and his father leave the site. Pastor Clever Pastor Clever (played by Bernie Mac) is a pastor of the local church. He comes and vists Smokey and Craig, but they both show Mrs. Parker watering her grass, the pastor then heads over to Mrs. Parker and asks her if they can talk in her house. They end up sleeping together. Mr. Parker finds him sleeping with his wife, and kicks out to his car, he manages to throw a brick at his back window. Joann Joann (played by Vickilyn Reynolds) is Smokey's mother. Joann is only seen in the beginning and at the end of Friday. She is seen when Smokey goes back to his home to smoke the "weed", while there Smokey refers to his mother that she's "Always talking shit". She is seen at the end when the neighbours hear the machine guns shooting at Smokey and Craig. Ezal Ezal (played by Anthony Johnson) is a very poor homeless African-American man who lives in Los Angeles. Ezal is first seen when Smokey arrives at the store to pick-up cigarettes for his mother, Ezal then fakes falling on the floor and demands money of the sweeper of the store, he then demands to give $10 or $12 or £150,000 of the sweeper, but tells Ezal to "get out". ''Next Friday'' Day-Day Jones Deebo Craig Jones Elroy Jones Uncle Elroy Jones (played by Don 'D.C.' Curry) is Day-Day's father, Craig's uncle, and Willie Jones brother. Uncle Elroy is a rich man residing in Rancho Cucamonga, California. He and his son, Day-Day, had eventually won the lottery with big-cash. Day Day's ex-girlfriend who think that he is the baby's daddy. D'wanna who got a little sister name Baby D is also big than hen like Craig said " Don't be hooking me up with a little sister bigger than a big sister" Roach Roach (played by Justin Pierce) by adding information on this section Suga Suga (played by Kym Whitley) by adding information on this section Karla Joker Karla Joker (played by Lisa Rodríguez) by adding information on this section Little "Lil'" Joker Little "Lil'" Joker (played by Lobo Sebastian) by adding information on this section Baby Joker Baby Joker (played by Rolando Molina) by adding information on this section Mrs. Ho-Kym Mrs. Ho-Kym (played by Amy Hill) by adding information on this section Joker Joker (played by Jacob Vargas) by adding information on this section Man Man (played by Sticky Fingaz) by adding information on this section ''Friday After Next'' Craig Jones Day-Day Jones Elroy Jones Uncle Elroy Jones (played by Don 'D.C.' Curry) by adding information on this section Betty Jones Betty Jones (played by Anna Maria Horsford) by adding information on this section Pinky Pinky (played by Clifton Powell) by adding information on this section Donna Donna (played by K.D. Aubert) by adding information on this section Mrs. Pearly Mrs. Pearly (played by Bebe Drake) by adding information on this section Money Mike Michael (Money Mike) (played by Katt Williams) by adding information on this section Santa Claus Santa Claus (played by Rickey Smiley) by adding information on this section Damon Damon (played by Terry Crews) by adding information on this section Moly Moly (played by Maz Jobrani) by adding information on this section Officer Dix Officer Dix (played by Reggie Gaskins) by adding information on this section Officer Hole Officer Hole (played by Joel McKinnon Miller) by adding information on this section See also * Friday * Next Friday * Friday After Next * Ice Cube * Mike Epps * Chris Tucker Category:Friday Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Fictional characters Category:Fictional African-Americans